Fire Emblem
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Terra was just a normal girl. That was unil she was captured and experimented by MECH. Now she has the ability to control the element of Fire. She thought she was alone in the world. That was until she met Team Prime. Join Terra, Jack, Miko, Raf, and the Autobots as they battle Decepticons, MECH, and only Primus knows what other things. Terra learns she might not be so alone!
1. Terra

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody! I'm back and I think I'm just going to start a new story for you guys. Yeah I know I already have trouble keeping up with my current ones but I couldn't resist. You know why? It's because this is Fire Emblem! The story where we get to see the darker side of Terra. You know her from Femme Spy but now we get to see her inner flame. *blinks* Wow I watch too much Avatar. **

**Terra: Shadow Katakura only owns me. Nothing more, nothing less.**

_I've seen things most people would deem horrible. But to me, it's just another obstacle I've got to overcome. Now I bet you're wondering just who I am and what I am. Well I am human I'll tell you that. I'm just not a normal human. As for my name…huh. Well I'll tell you my first name. It's Terra. You might be wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well it's one heck of a story. It's not one with a happy ending either. And to think, it all started on that faithful day. The day I met MECH._

_And to me, that's the one day in my life I'd rather forget._

"Terra!"

I looked up from my phone and turned around to see my best friend Emma. For a twelve year old just like myself, she's quite energetic. I bet you're wondering what I look like? I'll tell you. I'm wearing an orange t-shirt with white shorts and orange tennis shoes. And to think, this girl found me walking home.

"Hey Em. What's up?" I smiled.

"Oh nothing. So what are you doing?" Emma grinned.

"Heading home. I just ran a block." I rolled my brown eyes. "And all because I wanted some frickin' ice cream."

"How do you run so much? It's like you never get tired." Emma said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just used to heat."

"I will never understand you." Emma shook her head.

I smirked. "Of course not Emma."

Emma only laughed before her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out before reading the text she received. "Oops. Gotta run Ter Ter. My dad's taking me to the movies."

I shrugged. "Alright. See you later then."

Emma only nodded and ran back the way she came. I laughed a bit and ran down the sidewalk, enjoying the way my brown hair flew with the wind. In about two minutes I was in front of my house. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the kitchen, only to freeze in terror. "Ah shoot."

Men dressed in green were holding my parents against the wall. I was so focused on them I almost didn't notice the man behind me. Like I said, _almost. _

"You're dead." I sneered.

Years of karate training kicked in and I head butted the guy. He grunted as he was pushed back. Unfortunately two other men restrained me.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Knock her out." One man ordered.

"No! Leave my baby alone!" My mom, Natalie Monique, yelled.

I didn't have a chance to say anything before a very misplaced frying pan came in contact with my head. The last thing I heard was my mom and dad calling my name.

**An Hour Later**

I groaned as I woke up. I tried to sit up but I quickly realized my hands and legs were bound. I swore under my breath and struggled against the binds.

"I would stop struggling child. The restraints are made of steel." A man with grey hair and a green uniform smirked as he walked in the room.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"I am Silas." The man said. "And the organization you and your family was kidnapped by is MECH."

"Where are my parents?" I sneered.

"Feisty one aren't you." Silas mused.

"Answer me!" I screamed.

"Fine. If you say so." Silas turned to some men behind him. "Gentlemen, bring in Natalie and David Monique."

The men nodded and walked off. I growled at a smirking Silas. Oh how I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Holy crap…" I whispered when the men brought my parents in the room.

They were beaten up pretty bad with a large number of bruises and scratches. Oh Dad why didn't you have your gun right now? You're a police for crying out loud!

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled.

"Terra honey we're fine." Dad whispered with a pained smile.

"Not for long." Silas said casually before giving the order. "Kill them."

"What?!" I shrieked as I struggled against the restraints. "Wait! No! Please!"

"Sacrifices must be made to reach a greater goal." Silas said casually like he did this every day.

The two men took out pistols and shot my parents straight through the heart.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as tears fell down my face.

"Now Terra don't be like that." Silas smirked. "Men, prepare Project: Fire Emblem."

I gulped. "What's that?"

"You'll see." Silas said as one man stuck a stupid needle in my frickin' arm.

I hissed in pain as the sedative started to kick in. Before I lost consciousness, I murmured a promise I intend to keep. "I will…kill…you."

I heard Silas chuckle. "We shall see."

**Sometime Later**

I moaned in pain as I woke up. I lifted my arms and legs….wait a second? I looked at my arms and legs to see that the restraints were gone. I grinned and jumped off the flat slab of metal. I then started to walk quietly towards the door, but I unfortunately tripped over a pipe. I nearly screamed but I was surprised when _flames_ shot out of my hands and keep my upright.

"What in the world?" I whispered. It was then that I got a look at my reflection.

Instead of light brown hair, my hair was now dark brown was orange highlights. My eyes were now a fiery orange as well. I then looked at my clothes. My t-shirt has been transformed in to an orange tank top and instead of white shorts, I was now wearing black jeans with brown army boots. And not to mention my hair was now curly instead of straight.

"What happened to me?" I asked aloud.

"The prisoner!"

I gasped and looked up to see a whole lot of men pointing stun guns at me. I growled. They're about to learn to never mess with a Monique.

"Come on you son of guns!" I yelled as I ran towards them.

I guess I was acting on instinct because flames shot out of my hands and I was about to jump over all the men. I didn't give a second thought as to where I was going. I just kept running and dodging men. I was a little disappointed that I didn't spot Silas anywhere but I didn't think about it for long. I would never be able to fight him if I didn't even know how to control my own powers.

"Salvation." I whispered.

A door was straight up ahead. I kicked it down and ran out in to…a desert? Man these guys are lame. I didn't stop running until I came upon a sign that read 'Jasper, Nevada'. My eyes widened. I live in Tranquility. How in the world did I run that far? And how wasn't I tired?

I was breathing heavily and after so long, I finally let out an agonizing scream.

"AHHHHHH!" Fire flew out my mouth as fresh hot tears streamed down my face.

I collapsed on my knees and buried my face in my hands. I looked back at the Jasper sign.

"Guess I'm on my own now." I muttered as I started walking.

I was about to start a new life. I just didn't realize how much it was going to change.

**And there you have it folks! The first chapter of Fire Emblem. Prime isn't going to be starting until these next two chapters are up. One of which Terra learns to control her powers and the other…well let's just say Terra meets one of our human friends. Until next time, Katakura out!**


	2. Training and Surprises

**Disclaimer: WOW! I can't believe how many people like this story! I didn't expect this much feedback in one fragging day! I love you all! Now, last time we saw Terra escape from MECH Wonder what happens when she gets to train on her own. Let's find out shall we? Oh and for here on out, it's not going to be in Terra's point of view. I only did that so we can hear her thoughts before and after the incident. Oh and they're might be one character who's not a part of the Transformers franchise make an appearance.**

_(Last time on Fire Emblem….)_

_I was breathing heavily and after so long, I finally let out an agonizing scream._

_"AHHHHHH!" Fire flew out my mouth as fresh hot tears streamed down my face._

_I collapsed on my knees and buried my face in my hands. I looked back at the Jasper sign._

_"Guess I'm on my own now." I muttered as I started walking._

_I was about to start a new life. I just didn't realize how much it was going to change._

"Bloody MECH." Terra grumbled as she kept walking in to Jasper. She'd come back out later at night to practice her powers. It was better to do it where there was a less chance of anyone finding her anyway.

"Besides I need some shades to hide my eyes so no one won't think I'm a freak or demon." Terra mused. "Jeez, how do Dante and Nero handle the stress of not being human? Especially Nero and that awesome demon hand of his."

Terra soon came to a small clothing store. She walked inside and immediately walked over to the rack of shades. After searching for quite a while, she found a black pair of shades and tried them on.

"Hmm. These will do." Terra said as she saw that her orange eyes were now hidden from view.

She was about to pull them off and walked up to the checkout counter when she realized something. She didn't have any money!

"Aww dang." Terra moaned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" A kind voice asked from behind her.

Terra gasped and turned around while making sure to keep her eyes from view. A young woman was standing in front of her wearing white and green nurse clothing.

"Uh, well, I wanted to buy these shades but I realized I didn't have any money." Terra muttered.

"Oh that's too bad. How much do they cost?" The woman asked.

"I think ten dollars." Terra replied.

The woman nodded and pulled out a ten before handing it to Terra. "Here you go sweetie."

"Uh..thanks." Terra said, slightly surprised that someone would give a complete stranger money.

"No problem." The woman smiled before walking away.

"Wait!" Terra cried. "What's your name?"

"June." The woman smiled. "June Darby."

Terra merely nodded before walking up to the cashier. She handed the shades and the money to her.

"Thanks for shopping and have a nice day." The cashier smiled.

Terra looked up after putting the shades on and nodding. She then walked out of the store while muttering, "Some nice day this is."

Terra then decided to go for a walk to get familiar with Jasper. She looked around and saw that it was indeed a small town. At least Tranquility had a couple more stores. She sighed but heer jaw dropped when she caught sight of a fabulous car.

"Holy Madea." Terra gasped as she saw a yellow and black stripped Camaro parked in the Family Dollar parking lot.

She ran over to it. "Awesome! I love Camaros!"

She could have sworn she felt the car shiver but she brushed it off. She was already tired from her emotional experience with MECH. Terra sighed. "When I get older, I'm getting a car like you."

Terra then saw that the sun was starting to set. She smirked a bit and ran full speed towards the desert outside of Jasper. Finally she slowed down and entered a small canyon.

"Now," Terra sighed. "Let's see what these powers of mine can do."

Terra concentrated long and hard before her hands lit up in flames. She waved them around a bit and watched in awe as the flames grew larger and swirled around her body. Soon enough the whole cave was illuminated with light. Terra soon started to let instinct control her and moved the flames away from her body. She changed the flame in her left hand to a dagger and the one in her right hand to a heart.

"So I can make stuff with the flames instead of using them as weapons? How delightful." Terra rolled her eyes, but she was still relieved.

"My, my, don't you have a lot of power of your hands, eh?" A familiar voice said.

The flames quickly left Terra's hands as she swirled around and she almost fainted. Standing before her was one of her most favorite characters in a video game series.

"Holy crap, you're real!" Terra exclaimed.

The man laughed. "What? Haven't seen a demon hunter around?"

Terra stuttered for a second before screaming, "You're Dante, the Son of Sparda!"

Dante smirked. "Ain't that cute? You remember me."

"But how? When? Why?" Terra's questions came out in a blur.

"Because us demons have to stay together." Dante shrugged. "You're not a demon, but you have the powers of one."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you some other time….Dante." Terra said slowly as she backed out of the cave where a smirking Dante was standing.

Soon enough she was jogging back towards Jasper wondering, "_Ah man I've captured the attention of a demon hunter who owns a shop named Devil May Cry! And he has a sword as big as Heaven knows what! Oh jeez why couldn't it have been Nero?!"_

Terra soon found herself back inside Jasper. She slowed down to a walk and asked aloud, "Where am I supposed to sleep? I don't have a home."

She wondered around for hours on end and finally midnight came around. She then saw a house for sale. She shrugged. "Law never said a twelve year old couldn't but a house."

Terra walked up to the house and made a fire ball appear in her hand before making it in the shape of a key. She unlocked the house and walked inside, making sure to burn the 'For Sale' sign on the way in. She looked around the house and saw furniture was already in there. Terra looked on the couch and saw a note there. She read it aloud:

"_Hey there Terra. You like the place? I set it up just for you. If you're wondering how I know you, that's a question for another time. But until then, just live out life until you get some answers, eh?_

_Sincerely, _

_DMC_

"That sneaky little demon." Terra chuckled, knowing full well it was Dante. "Hmm. Looks like knowing him might not be so bad after all. But right now I won't worry about him. I need sleep."

Terra walked down the hall and inside the hallway. She walked inside of a bedroom and decided this would be hers. It's a coincidence most of the items were a fiery orange, right?

"Yesterday was a memory, today is a mystery, and tomorrow is a dream." Terra muttered. "Huh. A memory, a mystery, and a dream. I wonder if life is going to turn up for me."

Terra turned off the lamp and climbed in to bed, "Or if life's just going to come and kick me in the face."

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Terra was sound asleep.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Fire Emblem! Let's get a recap, eh? Terra learned about her powers, she met a very awesome demon hunter from **_**Devil May Cry**_**, and she's got herself a house at the age of twelve? Completely normal right?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Alright, alright! Jeez, I was only joking. Anyway the special guest character was Dante. It was going to be Nero, but I chose Dante because he could crack a joke even in a serious situation. Don't worry this won't be Dante's last appearance. He might appear like two or three more times in the story. Like I said, he's a guest. Until next time, Shadow out!**


	3. Jack

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with another awesome chapter of Fire Emblem. Last time, Terra met Dante, who won't be making another appearance (Sorry DMC fans!), she met June, and she has her own house. Let's see where fate takes her, eh?**

_(Last time on Fire Emblem...)_

_"Yesterday was a memory, today is a mystery, and tomorrow is a dream." Terra muttered. "Huh. A memory, a mystery, and a dream. I wonder if life is going to turn up for me."_

_Terra turned off the lamp and climbed in to bed, "Or if life's just going to come and kick me in the face."_

_As soon as her head hit the pillow, Terra was sound asleep._

**2 Years Later**

A fourteen year old Terra walked down the streets of Jasper. For the last two years, she's lived in Jasper and learned how to control her powers quite nicely. Now she wore a skin tight black leather jacket over a orange tank top, jet black skinny jeans, and brown army boots. She never took off her sunglasses when she was in public either.

"A bright sunny day! What could go wrong." Terra snorted. "I know a million things."

She walked up to K.O Burger and sat down at one of the outside benches. She saw a car drive up and a boy that looked the same age as her place the bags on the counter.

"Here's your food. Now I believe I said 5.59." The boy said.

The driver only grabbed the food and sped off. The boy's jaw dropped before he yelled, "Hey!"

Terra only rolled her eyes, which were now amber instead of orange, and walked up to the boy. She then gave him the money before she walked away.

"Wait!" The boy yelled.

"Hmm?" Terra turned around.

"Thank you." The boy smiled. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

"Is you mom named June?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I met her two years ago." Terra shrugged.

"And you remember?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Good memory." Terra said.

"Ah." Jack said. "Well you wanna hang out later? I get off of work in an hour."

Terra smiled. "I'd like that."

She did like that. She had been in Jasper for three years and never had a real friend. And she hadn't seen Dante in those three years so he didn't count.

And after that, a magnificent relationship started.

Terra and Jack hung out all the time after that. At first, Terra was a little hostile but as time went by, she started to open up. They shared everything with each other and Terra soon found the courage to tell him about her powers.

"Hey Jack, can I trust you with something?" Terra asked as she sat beside him on a rock in the desert under the stars.

"Anything." Jack replied.

"Look at me." Terra ordered.

Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to her. His jaw dropped when he saw her without her sunglasses.

"Holy mother..." Jack trailed off. "You never said anything about amber eyes!"

"That's not all." Terra sighed as she stood up.

She held out her hand and a flame appeared. She then turned it in to different things: a heart, a dragon, a dagger, and a flower.

"Terra, what _are you_?" Jack gasped.

"I am the result of Project: Fire Emblem." Terra said.

"Project huh?" Jack looked confused as ever.

"Two years ago when I was twelve, my family and I were kidnapped by an organization called MECH. My mom and dad were killed right before my eyes. Their leader, Silas, then had his men initiate Project: Fire Emblem. When I woke up, they sedated me, I acted in instinct just to get out. That's how I ended up from Tranquility, Nevada to Jasper." Terra explained sadly.

Jack only stared at her before saying, "Terra I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Terra said softly.

"What's the extent of your power?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm immune to heat, I get weak in the cold, and I can't control it for all I'm worth when I'm angry." Terra shrugged.

"That's quite a story." Jack laughed.

Terra laughed as well. "It is, isn't it? My life couldn't get any weirder."

Little did Terra know that two years from now...

She'd be involved in an intergalactic war.

**And that is the end of this chapter! Next chapter, the Prime series starts so be prepared! Until next time, Katakura out!**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another awesome chapter of Fire Emblem! This particular chapter will be in Terra's point of view since we are finally getting in to the Prime series. Also, I want to know something. Do you guys want me to continue in Terra's P.O.V. or third person P.O.V? Tell me because I honestly don't have a problem doing either one. :D**

**Terra: Shadow Katakura doesn't own anything to do with Transformers Prime. She only owns me and any other OCs that will be used.**

I sighed as I flew over the desert, the fire coming out my feet the only thing keeping me airborn. After two years, I'm finally sixteen and I've become a prodigy with my powers. I looked down as I heard a car swerving and saw a red Dodge Challenger speeding off the road. I raised an eyebrow. Don't tell me I'm staring at a drunk driver?

"Well at least I found something to do." I shrugged as I flew after the guy.

When I finally made it to the guy I was not expecting what I saw. The freaking car transformed in to a robot.

"Decepticons." The guy said.

Decepticons? Oh gosh, what did I get myself in to? I looked up as a huge shadow came over me. My jaw dropped as a huge warship appeared and about a dozen purple robots jumped out. I didn't know whether I should help the red one or get the heck out of here.

"Arcee, about that backup..." The red guy trailed off nervously.

I sighed and flew down to the ground before hiding so they wouldn't see me.

"Fair warning boys. I'll put a few dings in ya." Red guy said before transforming in to that Dodge Challenger and using the side of the ditch as a ramp.

I watched as the red one punched and kicked the purple ones before he started losing. I winced as one of the horns on his head was ripped off when he was thrown in to the ditch again.

"You want the horns? You got 'em." The red one hissed before pulling out blasters and he started shooting.

I resisted from yelling out when that blue stuff ignited and engulfed him in the explosion. I sighed in relief when I saw he was alive though he was getting captured. I backed away with wide eyes before running and opening a portal made completely of fire and jumping through. As if my life wasn't weird enough already!

* * *

I hummed to myself as I sat outside K.O. Burger watching Jack work. His life hasn't got any better than it was when I first met him. If only there were some better jobs in Jasper.

"Welcome to K.O. Drive in where every patties a knockout. Can I take your order?" Jack recited in a monotone voice causing me to chuckle slightly and then shut up when he glared at me.

_"Uh two super combos. Extra fries."_

"Okay deus numero deus. Anything else?" Jack asked.

_"Yeah some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?"_

I smirked as Jack growled, "So that's two not as funny as we think we are combos with a side of bite me?"

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

Ok now I did burst out laughing at that. Even as Jack stared at me amused I was still howling with laughter. After I finally calmed down, I noticed Jack didn't have the money and the car was gone.

"Alright Jack, you're going to have to do better. I can't keep giving you money." I laughed as I walked up to the outside window and leaned on it.

"You don't have to Terra." Jack smiled before he frowned. "Wait, where _do_ you get all the money?"

"I took a visit back to Tranquility yesterday and got back all the money I had saved up before, ya know..." I trailed off.

Jack nodded. "How about you go sit down and I'll bring us something to eat after I get off?"

I smiled. "I'll be waiting Jackie."

"Don't call me that." Jack grumbled as I walked off to sit down.

I chuckled but I shut up quick when I noticed an awesome blue motorcycle.

"Holy crap..." I trailed off as I ran my hands along the seat.

I gasped when I felt a familiar shock run through my body and I heard a heartbeat. I gasped and backed up as I stared at the motorcycle. I must be sick or something because I'm pretty sure motorcycles aren't supposed to be living things.

"Terra?"

I turned around to see Jack staring at me concerned. I smiled and said, "Yeah Jack?"

"You okay? You looked like you just saw a ghost. Though with you, I can't be too sure." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine Jack." I said. At his disbelieving look I said, "Really Jack I'm fine."

"If you say so." Jack shrugged before his phone started ringing.

"Really that geeky ringtone?" I teased.

"It's better than Chris Brown." Jack smirked.

"Well played my friend. Well played." I growled playfully as Jack finally answered his phone.

"Hey Mom, I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggest I should never cut a rug, unless I'm installing carpet. Besides I was planning on hanging out with Terra. Seriously? Be careful? This is Jasper." Jack scoffed before he laid eyes on the motorcycle. "I love you."

"Uh Jack? You're mom is still on the phone." I hissed.

"Oh yeah! I love you to Mom. I gotta run." Jack said in a hurry before hanging up the phone and walking towards the motorcycle. "Hello beautiful. Where have you been all my life?"

"Jack, are you falling for the bike?" I laughed.

Jack turned to glare at me playfully before saying, "It might take a few K.O. paychecks but I am gonna own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?"

I glared at Sierra and her friend as they started laughing at Jack. Boy if I didn't want my powers to be a secret I swear I would've snapped by now. We never were on good terms.

"Oh hey Terra I didn't see you there." Sierra said.

"Hey." I glared at her. She glared right back.

Jack decided to cut in before anything could start. "My motorcycle? No, I mean...yes yes it's mine, but no I'm not talking...well to you I am." He face palmed in embarrasment. "How's things Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?"

"You know my name?" Sierra asked in surprise.

"You're in homeroom together." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Jack. Jack Darby." Jack tried to make her remember.

Suddenly two bright lights started shining on us, forcing us to block our eyes. I made my eyes glow a bit and I saw it was two purple cars. Wait, purple cars? Oh no...

"Hey!" Jack screamed as the bike suddenly roared to life.

I quickly hopped on before the bike suddenly rode towards the cars. Jack and I glanced at each other before screaming bloody murder. As we made it past the cars, I held on tightly to Jack while asking, "Jack, please tell me you're the one driving."

"If I was do you think I would be screaming?" Jack retorted.

"Do not let go." The bike advised.

"Who said that?!" Jack and I screamed.

As the two cars tried to smash us, the bike reared back and drove in to a nearby alley. As soon as it stopped, Jack and I were off in a heartbeat.

"What are you?" Jack asked as he and I held on to each other. I normally wouldn't admit this but I am scared out my freaking mind!

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt both of you down." The bike said.

Jack and I both nodded before running down the alley.

"What did we just see?" I gulped.

"I don't know and I have no intention of going back." Jack said.

I hear an engine behind us and I turn around to see the purple car coming towards us. "JACK!"

Jack turned around and his eyes widened before he grabbed my hand and we ran faster.

"We don't even know her!" Jack yelled.

"Leave us alone!" I growled, resisting the urge to throw a fireball at the creeps.

We hear an engine beside us and turn to look at the motorcycle who yelled, "Hop in!"

"Don't have to tell us twice." I said as Jack and I hopped on.

"WOAH!" We screamed as we rounded a corner.

"Oh no, no, no! Not the freeway!" I shrieked.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked.

"There's no us kid, and there no guys." The bike answered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Call me Arcee." She said.

"Arcee." I repeated. "That's a nice name."

"Are you two actually having a comversation?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"No." was the answer he got from both of us.

I turn around and gasp. That's the Camero I saw four years ago! The same one I saw when I first came to Jasper. I'm going to guess the Camero is a dude. He held off the purple cars who I'm going to guess are Decepticons based on what that red 'Bot said earlier.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee responded.

We rode on for a bit more and I noticed Jack was starting to relax. That was until we came to a roadblock.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" I yelled.

Arcee merely chuckled. If I wasn't scared for my life, I would have smirked at her. Jack and I screamed as Arcee jumped over the bridge and landed gracefully on her back wheel. We then jumped again and landed on the ground in front of Raf Esquivel. We had a class or two together in school and we had become fast friends.

"Woah." Raf gasped.

Jack was panting like crazy as he said, "You have no idea."

I threw myself off Arcee and landed on the ground while saying, "Oh sweet ground how I've missed you!"

"Terra?" Raf asked.

I stood up with a sigh and said, "Hey Raf." Raf doesn't know about my powers so I kept my sunglasses over my eyes.

When I hear an engine roar, I looked up to see the two purple cars jump off the ledge and transform in to the purple robots I saw earlier. Ok, so purple bad, Arcee good. Yeah let's go with that. I heard metal shifting behind me and swerved around to see Arcee had transformed. Holy crap...

"Come on Terra, let's move out the way." Jack hissed as he pulled me and Raf over to the side to watch the fight.

"This ends here 'Cons." Arcee said as she charged at the 'Cons' as she called them. So I was right. Those purple ones were called Decepticons.

We all watched as Arcee beat the 'Cons. And badly. She could really fight. Even I'm not as good as here and I'm the one with powers!

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn in to robots." Jack shrugged.

"Or the other way around." I added.

I watched as Arcee punched the 'Con while muttering, "This is for Cliff!"

Cliff? That has to be the red 'Bot who was captured. He must have been killed. I frowned slightly as I remembered when I was captured by Silas. I knew the desire for revenge all to well and even know, after four years of not seeing MECH, I still want revenge.

"Terra, come on!"

"Huh?" I asked as Jack grabbed my hand and headed towards a water pipe. "What's going on?"

"While you were zoning out in La-La Land, those purple robots nearly shot us to bits so now we have to leave!" Jack exclaimed.

"I missed all that?" I asked.

"Yep. I was wondering why you were so quiet." Jack said. "Now move, move, move!"

I helped Raf up in the pipe before jumping in and running after them to escape the huge hand coming towards us. Suddenly we heard a crash and turned around to see the Camero 'Bot pull the purple one back and then we saw his face.

"You need to get away from here fast." Camero dude said. Wait, I could understand him?

"Thank you." Raf said. Okay so I wasn't the only one that could understand him.

"Your welcome." Camero dude said before going away.

"Don't look back." I said.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked.

"No idea and I'm not sure I wanna find out." Jack said as we started walking through the pipe.

"Join the club Jack." I grumbled.

* * *

I sighed as I pulled on a red tank top and some white basketbakk shorts before collasping on my bed. I wondered if those robots would come back for us. We did see them after all. I didn't think about it as I drifted out to sleep.

_*Dream*_

_"Terra! Terra!"_

_"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I ran away from Silas._

_Suddenly he was in front of me smirking. "You can't run from me Terra. Stop trying."_

_"Get away from me!" I screamed._

_"You ran away from me so it's only fair I come back for you." Silas smirked as he reached a hand out towards me._

_"NO!"_

_*Dream End*_

"NO!" I yelled as I sat up bolt straight. I looked around me and sighed. "Just a dream, just a dream."

I got out my bed before pulling on my orange converse and rubbed my eyes. I'm definately not getting back to sleep tonight. I jumped out my window before rolling on the ground to break my fall. I then walked down the street until I can to K.O. Burger.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here."

I swerved around to see Arcee sitting in her vehicle form. "Oh, it's you."

"Why are you out so late at night?" Arcee asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I asked.

"Same." Arcee said.

"Staying transformed like that can't be confortable." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's cause it isn't. It's not like I can transform in town." Arcee said.

"I know a place you can transform. It's out in the desert." I said while thinking,_ "Idiot what are you doing? You can't take her to your training place!"_

"If you say so." Arcee said. "Hop on."

I nodded before climbing on top of her as she started driving towards the desert. I looked around before saying, "Turn right. There's a cavern there."

Arcee did just that and soon enough we were back in the same place where I used to train. I looked at all the scorch marks and shook my head. I heard metal shifting and turned around as Arcee transformed.

"How'd you find this place?" Arcee asked.

"I was just walking in the desert one day when I stumbled upon it." I lied.

"You were walking in the desert? How come I don't believe you?" Arcee raised an eyebrow, optic ridge, whatever they call it.

"You don't have to." I shrugged as I leaned against a rock.

"You're certainly pretty calm about this. It's not every day you meet a giant robot." Arcee commented.

"Trust me when I say weird things aren't exactly new to me." I said. I hesitated for a second before saying, "Hey Arcee, who was that Cliff person you were talking about?"

Arcee's eyes narrowed for a second before she said, "He was my partner and the Decepticons, the guys who tried to knock us off, killed him."

_"So that was Cliffjumper." _I thought before I said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee asked bitterly.

That made me snap as I stood up with a growl and walked towards her. I didn't even know what I was saying.

"I know more about loss than you ever could. I was captured, tortured, and experimented on! My own two parents were killed right before my eyes and the guy who did it was so casual it was pathetic! I was forced to flee from my own town! So if you think I don't know about loss you are sadly mistaken!" I screamed as my whole body started glowing orange and my hands were engulfed in flames.

Arcee merely stared at me in shock and then when I calmed down a bit I realized why.

"I'm glowing aren't I?" I whispered.

A nod.

"I'm on fire right now?" I asked.

Another nod.

I sighed before I calmed down enough to stop glowing and said, "I'm sorry for snapping on you. I just do that when anybody thinks I don't know about loss when I was experimented on. Now I can control fire."

"Terra, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Arcee apologized, a bit awkwardly too. Guess she was the one with the huge temper on her team. Kind of figures too.

"No, it's alright." I said before looking at her with all seriousness. "Arcee, you cannot tell anyone about this. I worked to hard to keep this a secret to have it flying out the window. If Jack can keep my secret, I'm sure you can."

"And I will." Arcee smiled. "You know, you're not so bad."

"Same goes to you." I smiled.

Wow, did I actually just make friends with a giant robot?

* * *

Jack and I walked out of school together with me back in my usual outfit and sunglasses. We saw Raf waving at us from under a tree and we glanced at each other before walking towards him.

"Raf, hey." Jack greeted. "Look let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened?"

We heard a horn beep and turned to see that all familiar Camero driving towards us.

"Jack." Raf breathed.

"Oh not again." Jack groaned as he stepped back.

"Can you two get in? The older one already has a ride." Camero guy said.

"It wants us to get in." Jack said.

"No just me and Raf." I said.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"It said so." Raf said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Yours is over there." I said, pointing to Arcee who was innocently parked in the parkling lot.

"Look, I really don't think that," Jack was cut off.

"How's it going?" Raf asked as he and I got in the Camero with me in the passenger seat and Raf in the back seat.

"Raf? Terra?" Jack asked as he turned around.

"Petal to the metal dude." I hissed.

"Wait! Stop!" Jack yelled as we drived away.

"You think he'll be mad when we see him again?" Raf asked.

"Probably so but I've known him since I was fourteen. I can handle him." I shrugged.

"So what are your names?" Camero guy asked.

"I'm Terra and back there is Raf. What's yours because I can't keep calling you Camero guy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My name's Bumblebee. And Camero guy? Seriously?" Bumblebee asked.

I smiled innocently. "It was the best I could come up with. It's not like I knew you were a giant robot."

"Autobot to be exact." Bumblebee corrected.

I nodded before I heard someone screaming in excitement. I turned around and looked at the back window to see Arcee, Jack, and...MIKO?! How'd she get here?! I sighed before I muttered, "Oh boy."

"Uh Terra?" Raf gulped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look in front of you." Raf said.

I looked up and when I did, I screamed, "Dude, are you trying to kill us?! We're heading towards a wall!"

"Now everything is what it seems." Bumblebee said as a hidden entrance appeared.

"Woah." I gasped.

"Terra!" Raf gasped excitedly. "Look out the window."

"Son of a gun." I gasped as I stared out the window as two more Autobots were seen. One was huge and the other looked like a medic.

When Bumblebee stopped, Raf and I got out slowly and then we allowed Bumblebee to transform.

"I thought there were two." The medic one said.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said before she walked out.

I snorted at that before I grunted as I was jumped on from behind. I knew exactly who it was to. "Miko, get off me."

I heard Miko laugh before she helped me up and said, "Isn't this awesome?"

"Pretty much." I smirked.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself.

"I'm Miko." Miko did the same before running up to the green one. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." He answered.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball or a punching bag?"

"So if you guys are robots who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Puh-leez." The medic scoffed.

"Watch it buddy." I growled as I looked up at him.

Before he could respond, the ground started shaking and my breath hitched in my throat as I stared at possibly the tallest being in existence. This must be this Optimus Prime fellow Arcee told me about last night. I couldn't help but let my jaw drop to the ground as I took in his apperance that just screamed leader.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus stated.

Jack and I stepped foward in unison and asked, "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Ok..." I said before looking back at Optimus. "Why are they here?"

"A fair question Terra." Optimus said, making me wonder just how he knew my name. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus replied. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko twirled some of hair around before asking, "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

"Oh yeah there is. One on how to shut up and listen before I slap you." I smirked at her and I saw Optimus stare at me in amusement. I sent a smile his way.

"Shut up Terra." Miko grumbled.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said gravely.

"Uh, could we get some introductions? We don't exactly know you're names yet." Jack said.

"My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus introduced for the three who hadn't figured out who the guy was.

"You already know me." Bulkhead smiled sheepishly.

"My designation is Ratchet." The medic said.

"I'm Bumblebee." 'Bee said.

"His name's Bumblebee." Raf told Miko and Jack who couldn't understand him.

"I'm Arcee." Arcee introduced herself.

I couldn't help but let myself stare at Optimus. He practically screamed three words: leadership, kindness, and courage. He actually reminded me of someone.

Optimus Prime reminded me of my father.

**Done! After typing for a whole day, I'm finally done! I don't really have much to say so I'm out everyone :D**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Fire Emblem! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait but my teachers have not given me mercy when it comes to homework! And on top of that I have a math test tomorrow and a science and social studies test sometime this week! *sighs* It has been really stressful.**

**Terra: I'm pretty sure y'all have figured out what and who Shadow Katakura owns now.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_(Last time on Fire Emblem...)_

_I couldn't help but let myself stare at Optimus. He practically screamed three words: leadership, kindness, and courage. He actually reminded me of someone._

_Optimus Prime reminded me of my father._

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus said gravely.

"Well that doesn't provide any confort." I muttered, turning to glare at Jack when he elbowed me in the side.

"Got it. If we see any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" Jack pleaded.

"Are you insane?" Miko and I hissed, but for different reasons.

"I am living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko snapped.

"Jackson Darby, are you nuts?" I snapped, causing Jack to flinch when I used his full name. He know's that is _never_ good. "We could've been killed last night and you just wanna leave like none of this happened?"

"I believe it is best if your three remain under our watch." Optimus cut in, causing us to look at him. "At least until we can determine our enemie's intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet hissed.

Did he just call us children? I growled slightly under my breath while glaring at him from under my sunglasses.

"Children?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"They have no protective shell. If they go underfoot, they will go squish." Ratchet hissed, taking a step foward making Jack, Miko, and Raf step back while I merely walked up to him and stared at his face.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at me before meeting my gaze evenly. We stayed like this for a good two minutes before I grinned like a Cheshire cat and said, "I like this guy. At least he can hold my stare unlike you Jack."

"I just had something in my eye that time." Jack scoffed.

"Sure Jackie." I smirked.

"Don't call me that." Jack grumbled.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus stated before alarms started going on.

"What's that?" Jack asked, a little scared on how I froze in place when I heard that sound.

"Someone's up top." Bumblebee stated.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." Raf translated for Miko and Jack.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet clarified as he pulled up an image on the monitor.

"I thought we were the only humans to know about you guys." I stated.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world as he tends to visit only when there are...issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." Optimus explained.

"Not like I have a fondness for government people anyway." I grumbled as Jack, Miko, Raf, and I went to go hide.

It wasn't long before I heard the voice of this Agent Fowler guy. "Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and black and yellow custom muscle car."

I peak around the corner and catch sight of a man who I'm assuming is Agent Fowler. He didn't look one bit happy either.

"So anything you care to get off your tin chest Prime?" Fowler asked.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus said calmly.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler realized.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they ever left. Earth is much to valuable." Optimus said.

"Then its time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler proclaimed. I scoffed and thought of how Optimus must be feeling right now as they argued.

"Hear me Agent Fowler." Optimus pleaded. "We are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." Fowler snorted.

I growled under my breath and was about to go out there and give Fowler a piece of my mind when Bulkhead beat me to the punch. Jack had put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Easy Terra."

"Easy my foot." I grumbled.

"Hey fleshy!" He yelled. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." Bulkhead grabbed a tool. "And how much to use." He smashed the tool into pieces.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet screamed in dismay.

"Enough." Optimus reprimanded before turning back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. Under the radar." Fowler stated as he walked in the elevator. "Or I will." Soon he was gone.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead remarked.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus stated as the rest of us came out of hiding.

"That still doesn't give him the right to yell at you as if he's the one that's doing all the work." I said as I stared up at Optimus.

"And what would you know of the human government?" Ratchet scoffed.

I looked down at the burn marks on my hand and simply stated, "You wouldn't know or understand."

I could feel eyes and optics on me as I walked up the steps and leaned against the railing with my back to everyone. I heard footsteps and turned to see Jack walking up next to me.

"You okay?" He asked as he leaned beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"You're lying." Jack stated.

"It's not brain science." I shrugged.

"They're gonna find out eventually Terra." Jack said.

"I know Jack." I whispered. "Just not yet though."

"BLASTED EARTH TECH!"

Jack and I turned around as we heard Ratchet say, "Cliffjumper's signal came back online."

My eyes nearly popped out my head as my jaw dropped. Isn't that guy supposed to be dead?! The Autobots never said anything about resurrection.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked, though she was ignored.

"How is that possible?" Optimus demanded.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system's shock full of them." Ratchet shook his helm.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive..." Arcee trailed off, her voice full of hope.

I wanted so badly to go with them. But I'm not too fond of zombies if this Cliffjumper guy really did come back.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." Optimus said as he slid his mouth guard over his face.

"HEY!"

_"Please Miko don't pull a Navi." _I thought.

"What can we do?" Miko asked.

"Remain with Ratchet." was Optimus' answer.

"Aww." Both Miko and Ratchet groaned in response.

A portal opened up in that space in the corner and my jaw dropped in amazement.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded as all the Autobots transformed and drove through the portal.

"Holy..." My voice left me.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the groundbridge." Ratchet explained.

"And you expect us to know what the heck a groundbridge is?" I asked.

Ratchet sighed and said, "A scaled down version of space bridge technology. Since we don't possess the means, or energon, for intergalactic travel..."

"You're stuck here, on Earth." Jack finished.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet said annoyingly. "But I constructed the groundbridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally." Ratchet boasted.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko questioned.

"Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you." Ratchet offered.

"Watch it Ratchet." I said.

He only stared at me before going back to his work. Miko, being the curious girl she is, decided to go wonder around the main room of the base. I smirked slightly as she started poking random objects.

"What is this anyway?" Miko asked.

"Broken don't touch." Ratchet said.

As Miko went to touch something else he said, "Don't touch that either."

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked sarcastically.

I yawned slightly and went over to the couch that was on the platform and laid down. Lately my nightmares about Silas were increasing lately and I have barely gotten any sleep. As my head hit the couch, I was out like a light.

_*Dream*_

_I was in front of a volcano._

_That was the first thing that occurred to me. The heat around me was increasing my power fast. I heard a growl, a bird cry, and an eruption. I looked up to see four images._

_The first one was a phoenix._

_The second one was a dragon._

_The third one was a serpent._

_The final one was a heart of fire._

_"I have been waiting for you young one."_

_I slowly turned around to a woman. She had burning red hair and bright orange eyes. She wore a long sleeved regal orange dress with orange sandals._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"My name is Solaria." The woman smiled. **(**_**If you have read my stories A Robot Romance and Predaking's Return you should know who Solaria is. I'm just changing her appearance, not her personality.)** _"And I know who you are Terra."_

_"Why am I here? In a place where my powers are at full strength?" I asked._

_"I have been waiting a long time for you to become the right age so I may give you these gifts. They will be your rising light in the times of the greatest darkness." Solaria grinned._

_"Does it have anything to do with those images?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"You're observant, aren't you?" Solaria smirked. "First I give you the mark of the phoenix so you will have it speed and grace."_

_My right shoulder burned and I hissed slightly as a phoenix appeared._

_"Next I give you the mark of the dragon so when you are at your weakest you will have its power." Solaria declared._

_My right ankle burned and a dragon appeared._

_"Now I give you the mark of the serpent so when the time comes your silver tongue will be graced with deception." Solaria said._

_My left ankle burned and a serpent appeared._

_"Finally I give you the heart of fire so you will know your spirit is pure." Solaria smiled._

_"Why are you giving me this?" I asked._

_"You'll find out." Solaria winked at me._

_And then I was pulled from my weird dream._

I woke up to find myself riding on Arcee and my arms around Jack's neck. My face heated up before I calmed down enough to sit up.

"I see someone's had their beauty sleep." Jack laughed.

"And it was a good one too." I said as I looked at my ankles and sure enough the marks Solaria gave me were there.

"Were you having a dream or something? You kept mumbling something about 'Solaria'." Jack commented.

"I'm fine Jack. Guess the events from these past two days have caught up with me." I mumbled.

Finally we pulled in to Jack's garage. Jack and I climbed off and we stood in front of Arcee.

"Look Arcee, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for your loss." Jack said.

I frowned. So they couldn't save Cliffjumper. Now I really do feel so sorry for the 'Bots.

"What could you possibly know about loss?" Arcee snapped.

"What? You think you're the only one with problems?" Jack demanded.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that." I face palmed.

Arcee transformed and snapped, "I'm not sure girl trouble counts."

"I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you." Jack retorted.

I only sighed and walked inside Jack's house since we planned a movie marathon tonight. As I waited for Jack, I wondered why did Solaria give me these gifts. I only shrugged but that didn't mean I didn't worry about what was in store for me.

**And that is the end of another successful chapter of Fire Emblem! Once again I'm sorry for the delay but I do have good news! The first chapter of Shadow in the Night will most likely be up sometime this week since my fall break is coming up and I'll have more time. But until then, I'm out.**


End file.
